A variety of sight systems may be used to assist a user in aiming a firearm. For example, a firearm may include iron sights (may also be referred to as “iron sights,” “back-up iron sights,” or “metallic sights”) comprising of two or more shaped alignment markers. Typically, one marker is placed on a rear sight which is mounted perpendicular to the line of sight of the user. Another marker is placed on a front sight where the markers on the front sight and the rear sight are aligned in positioning of the rifle to the desired target. Firearms may also include optical sights comprising an optical device that generates an image that includes an aligned aiming point in focus with the target. Further, firearms may also include telescopic sights that may include an optical refracting telescope to magnify the target and its surrounding area. Moreover, a firearm may include laser sights to project an aiming point or visible “dot” onto the target.